Yu-Gi-Oh Gx: Duel Personality
by Phantom High
Summary: A semi retelling of season 1 that focuses more on the vian Kirisaki is a shy Fluffal duelist who is going to the famous Duel Academy. Join him as he goes through the first year with newfound friends and battles foes as Veight goes thro-Huh? That's a different name? Why yes for Vivian and Veight are one and the same...typical of a person with Dissociative Identity Disorder.


**Chapter 1: Fluffy, Innocent, and Twisted, Vivian Kirisaki**

The alarm clock rings loudly inside of a room full of all sorts of plush dolls of diverse types and shapes and sizes. A hand reaches out underneath a very large polar bear plush as the hand stops the very loud alarm. The polar bear plush is shove as a young boy of 15 of petite size gets up. He grabs a dog plush as he heads to the restroom and brushes his teeth as the mirror reflects the boy with light blue haired with vibrant pink ends. He looks at the time to see that he is going to be late for the train if he doesn't hustle. Quickly he grabs a blue jacket, backpack with some money inside, his favorite stuffed bear, and his deck of Duel Monster cards. He heads outside and scurries along to the next train.

While walking he waves hello to the local gang of delinquents as the boy walks to the train station. One of the delinquents sneered, but the other two pulled him away shouting, "Dude don't mess with Vivian! He's crazy!" they warned to the newcomer.

Vivian Kirisaki sighs as he continues to walk to the train station. _"You seriously injure one person in self-defense, get send to the therapist's office, and then you get declared as insane."_ He thought to himself.

Vivian is running towards the Kaiba Dome Stadium as the train was having problems earlier today. Huffing and breathing heavily for oxygen, he barely makes it in time as two female attendants are going to pack up and leave. "E-Excuse me!" said Vivian "I-I'm sorry for being so late…train was having problems…"

The man dressed in the business suit looks at the ladies and shrugs his shoulders. "Well that's alright son. Just sign your name and-"

"WAIT! DON'T FORGET ME!" cried another young boy with kuriboh like hair and chocolate brown eyes as he climbs over the wall "JADEN YUKI IS NOT A NO-SHOW!"

"… _Damn he's loud…"_ thought the cotton candy colored boy as he shakes the thought out and mumbles to be nice. Vivian quickly writes down his name with his right hand and quickly heads inside the stadium. He moves over a bunch of other teenagers, saying some "Excuse me" and some "Back off you-"as Vivian keeps scurrying along. He makes it to the main area of the stadium where he sees two duels going on as a young British boy with his sleek black hair combed over as he is dueling a proctor. On his field was a fearsome monster known as Vorse Raider and a face-down card. On the proctor's side are two heavy duty defense monsters, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress [800 ATK/2200 DEF] and Big Shield Gardna [100 ATK/ 2600 DEF] both in defense mode and ready to take any blow as they ready their defensive formations.

"Okay wise guy pop quiz: You're staring down at two high defensive monsters. Do you;

Give up

Beg for mercy!

Cry home to mommy"

Bastion shouts out the following, "I choose D; none of the above!" He reveals the trap card, Ring of Destruction, as he attaches it to Vorse Raider as Vorse Raider stands ready to be blown up as usual by his owner. Vivian can only imagine that if Vorse Raider could, it would have run up to the two defense position monsters and drag them to the Graveyard, but nothing like that will ever happen. Because of Ring of Destruction, both duelists took 1900 damage.

 **Bastion Misawa: 1600**

 **Proctor:0**

The proctor smiles as the holograms turn off and shakes hands with the applicant. "Congratulations. You have the privilege to attend Duel Academy."

"Thank you oh wise proctor." The applicant bowed respectfully.

Meanwhile up on the seats were three boys wearing blue uniforms. One looks a little lanky as his glasses and the big square chinned boy seem impressed as they say stuff like "Wow, that guy is pretty good. Don't cha think so Chazz?" and "Guess the rumors about him being a wiz kid are true."

The spikey haired teen, Chazz Princeton, scowls as he says, "He's a punk. We went to duel prep school for the past three years, we're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn. The hard way. The Chazz Princeton way!"

Meanwhile, in another dueling field, another proctor is dueling another applicant. Said applicant has medium length flowing blonde hair as he sees his field of Dark Blade (1800 ATK/ 1500 DEF) Marauding Captain (1200 ATK/ 800 DEF) as both knights have their swords ready against the mighty Serpent Night Dragon (2350 ATK/ 2400 DEF) as said dragon screeches the stalwart knights. At least, that is what Vivian likes to see but the holograms are just static with the dragon just floating lazily about. The proctor shouts to the applicant, "I can understand if you want to quit! I mean you only have like 500 Life Points left!"

The boy puts up his pointer finger up as he smirks. "Please if there is one thing Leon Balmung doesn't know what to do it's giving up and cooking a decent meal!" shouted Leon as the Warrior duelist draws his card and looks at it. "From my hand, I equip Dark Blade Knight the Fusion Sword Murasame Blade." Just like that Dark Blade Knight sheathes one of his massive swords as a katana materializes in his hand as said blade infuses the knight with power and increasing his attack points (2600 ATK/ 1500 DEF). "Dark Blade Knight attack Serpent Night Dragon!" With one leap, the knight slashes at the side of the serpent which causes the hologram to shatter in thousands of light particles. "And now my Marauding Captain attacks you directly!" The older captain brandished his sword as he slashes the proctor and reduces his life points to zero

 **Proctor: 0**

 **Leon: 400**

The proctor smiles as the holograms disappear as he congratulates Leon for a well-done duel. Jaden and Vivian saw the ends of those duels with the former being psyched. "Man that was awesome! You saw that pal?"

Vivian hesitated from Jaden's level of excitement, but nodded slowly. A boy with sky blue hair, considerably much shorter than Vivian, and a quieter voice speaks up. "Yeah one of them was Bastion Misawa, who got the highest score in the written. The other is Leon Balmung, and while not as smart, he held out the field for a long time."

Vivian sees the two of them walking upwards as he says, "W-wow, I…barely passed my written test. I'm just lucky there weren't more questions like 'What is the effect of Barrel Dragon?'"

"What? But that was an easy one…though I'm one to talk since I barely passed mine as well. The name's Syrus Truesdale."

"Er…good to meet you…Um…I'm Vivian Kirisaki." Greeted the cotton candy colored boy as he waits for the typical reaction in three, two-

"Vivian? Isn't that a girl's name?" asked Jaden as Vivian nods "Well name's Jaden Yuki and once I duel I will go to Duel Academy."

Syrus looks surprised. "Wait you haven't dueled?" Jaden shook his head "Well I heard those two duels were supposed to be the last duels for today."

"… _I really hate those bastards now…"_ thought the cotton candy colored boy darkly until he mentally slaps that voice away and chastises.

"Hm, fine crop this year."

"Yes, the turnout is…fine." Remarked an overly dressed man with more frills, looks to be wearing a good inch of makeup, and his ponytail neatly tied up. One of the proctors approach the feminine man.

"Excuse me Mister Crowler? There are two more applicants that want to take the exam."

Vellian Crowler nearly snapped his pencil as he looks at the attendant. "Did you call me 'Mister'?"

Not wanting to make his superior mad at him, he tried to correct himself. "I'm sorry, I'm new around here. My apologies Miss."

That was the last straw as Crowler rants on that he has a PhD in Dueling and thus deserves to be addressed as 'Doctor'. The other proctors say that they're ahead of schedule and can fit in some more duels if they want. One of them even mentions that the train this morning was having problems, so they think they should get a chance.

"LATE IS RUDE!" was Crowler's reply as his cell phone rings. "Hello? May I ask who is it?"

"…"

Crowler grits his teeth ever so slightly, but begrudgingly agrees to give everyone a 'fair' shot. "Pardon me gentlemen. I will be right back!"

One of the employees asked, "But who will be the proctors and what decks should we use? No Jeff you already dueled like 7 times already. Give others a chance…"

"Hey tight duel Bastion." Shouted Jaden as he waves to the genius

"Hm? Why thank you." Replied Bastion respectfully.

"And man, Leon I can't wait to duel you!" exclaimed Jaden to the Warrior duelist.

Leon was taken aback by how friendly Jaden is but puts on a cocky smirk. "Well hopefully you won't complain when I beat you."

Jaden waves it off as he says, "Sorry but the best duelist won't lose to you!"

"B-Best duelist?" piped in Vivian as almost everyone either forgot he was here or didn't realized he was in this group. Vivian blushed as he apologizes for the intrusion while waving his arms frantically.

"Jaden Yuki, please report to Exam Field 4." Said the announcer which Jaden takes his cue to leave as some of the applicants (namely Syrus and Leon) wish him luck.

Jaden Yuki soon enters the Exam Field as the easily excitable HERO player gets his duel disk on and shouts "Get your game on!" which Vivian will hear a lot.

~ **15 Minutes later, for it's the exact same duel as the canon~**

Everyone was stunned from the snooty and wealthy students, to the beginners, and even to the proctors. Velian Crowler's prized Ancient Gear deck just lost to Jaden Yuki's Elemental Hero deck. Vivian loved the part where Skyscraper appears as Flame Wingman perched on top of one of the buildings as the hero clashes with the Ancient Gear Golem in an epic battle of mechanical giants and fusion of a bird and a dragon of sorts. Jaden was also elated as he hugs some of his new acquaintances, which includes the shy boy Vivian.

"Oh right! Next stop Duel Academy! This will be great you guys!"

Bastion sees that since Jaden congratulated him, it's only fitting that he shakes Jaden's hand as a sign of respect, but the HERO player gives him a high-five instead.

"Vivian Kirisaki, please report to Exam Area 4 now."

Vivian meeps just a little until he slowly makes his way to the Exam Area as well. He can hear Leon shouting "Break a leg Vivian!" However, he could have sworn that Leon mumbled "Wait…his name is Vivian? Isn't that a girl's name?"

Crowler was still livid that he lost to a slacker as he remembers he still has one more duel. He will take out his anger on the next applicant that had the gall to show up late.

"E-Excuse me…um…Miss?" asked Vivian, rather its bravery or stupidity no one knows. All he knows was that Crowler not in the best of moods.

"I'M A DOCTOR IN DUELING! YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS DOCTOR!" shouted Crowler as Vivian visibly looks like he is gonna cry. Clearing his throat, Crowler tries to calm himself down and present himself as professional. "Now young scholar, why not introduce yourself?"

"V-Vivian Kirisaki." Before Crowler can open his mouth, Vivian quickly said "Y-Yes I know it's a girl's name, but I really can't change that."

Crowler sighs as he realizes he is going to deal with a nervous wreck of a person. Just as the good Doctor readies his duel disk, he realizes something that most people didn't realized. "Young man, where is your Duel Disk?"

"My…Duel Disk?"

Up in the seats several people are talking amongst themselves.

"Seriously?! He's a duelist but doesn't even know the essential tool for a duelist?!" asked Chazz incredulously.

"Well this is a surprise." Stated Zane Truesdale coolly.

"Yeah, I mean it's not every day you see a duelist without a Duel Disk." Stated Alexis Rhodes, as the blonde female looks at Vivian and seems to be nervous.

Crowler is slowly getting angry, but sees this as an opportunity. "Well young Vivian, if you do not have a Duel Disk, then I am afraid we cannot conduct an examination thus you're invalidated."

Vivian can only mumble "B-but…we never had Duel Disks back…home…" As he looks up to the crowd more and more people are whispering at this foolish boy who came unprepared to take on the test for the world's most renown school for dueling. The whispers got louder and louder to Vivian as he can feel hundreds of eyes staring at him. In his mind though, a voice says _"Screw this, let's just duel the bastard and-"_

"Yo Vivs!" shouted Leon as he runs up to the Exam Area. "You forgot your Duel Disk!"

Vivian snapped out of it as he sees the Warrior duelist comes running towards him while holding onto his Duel Disk. As the crowd looks at him, Leon puts the Duel Disk on the much smaller Vivian. "Hey thanks for loaning me your Duel Disk. Mine has been on the fritz for a little while so thanks for the save pal."

Naturally Vivian wants to say the contrary since he literally just met Leon, but his mind tells him to shut up and just thank Leon later. Vivian clumsily straps the Duel Disk on his left arm and puts where he presumes the main deck goes. He looks to see Crowler and shrinks just a little. _"Ready or not, here we go."_ Thought Vivian as he turns on the Duel Disk (after some fumbling with the switch) as he and Crowler get ready to duel.

 **DUEL START: Vivian vs Crowler**

"I shall take the first move young scholar!" shouted Crowler as he draws a card and looks at his hand. "I start out by summoning Ancient Gear Soldier in defense mode!" A medium sized rusty robot with its gears exposed and has its left arm replaced by a rapid-fire gun as the soldier kneels on one knee ready to aim (1300 atk/1300 def). "I shall also place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Man I feel sorry for that kid." Remarked Alexis "Crowler just lost and he looks extra mad."

Zane just stands there coolly, but silently agrees since the Doctor in Dueling wants to take it out on any other innocent bystander.

Meanwhile Leon finally got back to his seat where Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus are. They look at him and scoot over so he can take a seat. "That was awfully nice of you Leon. Loaning your Duel Disk to someone else." Stated Bastion

Leon shrugs as he says, "Meh my master always taught me to help others in need."

Jaden puts his arms over Leon and Syrus. "Man now I hope Vivian wins his duel! Wonder what kind of deck he has…" Just then Jaden brightens up as a thought enters his mind "Oh maybe his is full of superheroes like mine!"

Bastion shakes his head as he counters "He doesn't look the type. I say he looks to be really defensive and waits until he can get a combo going."

Leon smiles as he simply states, "Guys its obvious he's going to play a Spellcaster deck."

Vivian looks at his hand and smiles that he has a pretty good one. "For my first move, I summon Fluffal Penguin in attack mode." Just then what looks to be a plush blue penguin wearing a pair of wings as a bowtie and has large headphones over its head appears as it cutely cries (1600 atk/ 1100 def).

No one knew what to expect for Vivian's deck. Some were disappointed that it wasn't something cooler, some squealed at how cute Penguin is, and some…

"BWAHAHAHA! Robert! Terry! Look at this doofus' monster!" laughed Chazz "Oh man Dr. Crowler should have an easy time with this one!"

Crowler is less than amused though. "If that is all, then hurry up." However as he looks at Vivian, he could have sworn that for a split second, his gentle eyes got sharper. Crowler shakes his head to see nothing has changed about Vivian though.

"Umm…hold on…I want to activate Penguin's ability." Stammered Vivian "During my Main Phase I can special summon a Fluffal monster from my hand. Now here comes my favorite card, Fluffal Dog!" As Vivian places the card on the Duel Disk, a hologram of a giant stuffed white dog with several brown spots on its body shows up, pants, and wags its tail imitating a real dog. Most of the girls squealed at how cute that monster is while most of the male population can only sigh at either the reactions, what Vivian's deck could be, or both. "A-also when Fluffal Dog is Normal or Special Summoned from my hand, I get to add a Fluffal monster from my deck to my hand. I…err…I choose Fluffal Bear."

" _Wait…should have grabbed that monster instead!"_ thought the Fluffal duelist.

"Now I attack! Fluffal Penguin attacks Ancient Gear Soldier!" Fluffal Penguin waddles cutely to the machine as it jumps up and slides on its belly for a headlong crash into Soldier as said Soldier tries to shoot it down, but missed all of it shots. Penguin headbutts into the soldier while it was trying to reload and thus Ancient Gear Soldier was destroyed. "Ummm…you have no monsters, so I am going to declare a direct attack with Fluffal Dog." Fluffal Dog pants happily as it rushes to Crowler as it takes a bite out of his Life Points, figuratively and literally. However, due to being a hologram and Fluffal Dog having no real teeth, it left no mark. That still doesn't change the fact that Crowler is upset though.

 **Vivian: 4000**

 **Crowler: 2300**

"That…ends my turn I guess…" said Vivian as he looks at his hand and his mind just sighs.

Crowler is growing more and more impatient as he angrily draws a card. "That's it! No more Dr. Nice Guy! I summon Trojan Horse in attack mode!" A wooden carving of a horse with several secret doors on its main body appear as it wheels into the area. "Now I reveal my face-down card, Ultimate Offering!" The card then reveals a fleshy looking humanoid being coming out of a green creature. "With this card, for a mere 500 Life Points, I can perform an additional Normal Summon!"

 **Vivian: 4000**

 **Crowler: 1800**

"Now when I sacrifice Trojan Horse for an EARTH monster, it counts as two tributes, so I will do just that to bring out my strongest monster, Ancient Gear Golem!" The Trojan Horse then explodes as a metal fists breaks through its shell as Ancient Gear Golem comes out of the Trojan Horse, as it's steam lets loose and its gears grinding as it eyes on the two Fluffal monsters.

"Now Ancient Gear Golem, attack Fluffal Penguin with Mechanized Melee!" With one giant step, Golem pulls back as hard as it can and punches so quickly that Penguin didn't even know what hit it as Vivian gets pushed back a few feet as he crosses his arms to protect his face.

 **Vivian: 2600**

 **Crowler: 1800**

"Next I shall place a face-down card and conclude my turn." Says Crowler as he glances at Vivian who seems to be stuck in that pose. "Now if you wish to not further embarrass yourself, then it is quite alright to quit…"

"…What are you, a moron?" said a voice quite loudly and rudely. Crowler looks around to see who would dare insult him. When he sees that the immediate audience look speechless as well, he turns to what they were staring at.

It was his opponent standing across from the field.

Vivian stares back at Crowler, with his eyes glaring at him back with no signs of fear or hesitation in his eyes. Crowler can feel the chill on his spine at the sudden shift of personality, but musters the courage to shout, "Who do you think you're talking to young man?!"

Just like that, as suddenly as it appears, Vivian goes back to his nervous self. "Er…what I mean is that…er…I…I am not quitting this duel!"

Up in the arena seats, Robert whispers to Chazz "Man that was freaky, wasn't it Chazz?" asked the squared jawed duelist.

"Hmph, just some rookie who is all bark and no bite." Sneered Chazz coolly, but he can feel his heart racing just a little.

"Umm…my turn…draw!" Vivian looks at the card he drew and smiles. "Umm…Mr. Crowler was it?"

"ITS DOCTOR!"

"Yeep! I'm sorry Dr. Crowler but you…seem anxious to get this over with, right? 

"Well…I AM a busy man after all." Said Crowler as he thinks this boy is starting to get that he is not accepted for Duel Academy.

"In that case…I should end this duel on my turn. I summon Edge Imp Sabres in attack mode!" Vivian summons what looks to be multiple scissors joined together and on the handle parts peeped a little fiend as it glares at the battlefield ready to cut its victims into pieces. However, it won't see much action with the stats of (1200 atk/800 def).

"Whoa that's way different than those Fluffals!" remarked Jaden "Man that guy sure has a cool deck!"

"It is…interesting to say the least." Said Bastion "However neither of Kirisaki's monsters can defeat Ancient Gear Golem."

On the Exam Area, Crowler looks at the Edge Imp Sabres and Fluffal Dog. He shakes his head as he is about to say something but-

"Now I activate the spell card, Polymerization!"

"WHAT?!" was the majority's reaction. This boy is also a duelist that specializes in Fusion Summoning as well?!

"I fuse the Fluffal Bear in my hand and the Edge Imp Sabres on my field." A giant pink stuffed teddy bear with wings appears alongside with Edge Imp Sabres as they jump into the vortex designed for fusions. "Bear whose wings alight with innocence…little fiend who harness the power of scissors…FUSION SUMMON! Frightfur Bear!" From the portal Fluffal Bear's insides get ripped apart as if it was from a sci-fi horror movie as the scissor blades open wide. The head detaches from the body as several suture strings grab onto it as a more menacing pair of eyes creepily looks at the Ancient Gear Golem hungrily. Frightfur Bear roars as it boasts (2200 atk/1800 def).

Crowler sees this monstrosity, but smiles. "Young man, while your attempt at Fusion Summoning is admirable, I am afraid to point out the obvious: your monster is still weaker than my Ancient Gear Golem, so you have to either weaken it or destroy it by other means."

Vivian smiles back, although it wasn't a smile of a confident person who is having the time of their life like Jaden Yuki. It is a bit more…sinister as Vivian holds up a card. "Then I will use another spell, Shrink. This cuts your Ancient Gear Golem's attack and defense points by half." A bolt of lightning hits the machine giant as it shrinks down in size as Bear towers over it. Ancient Gear Golem is now much weaker with (1500 atk/ 1500 def).

Crowler sweats at the new situation presented to him, but is not panicking. _"Do not worry Velian…you were prepared for this scenario as well."_ He looks at his face-down card _"That's why you have Call of the Haunted ready. You can still win this duel."_

"Frightfur Bear, attack Ancient Gear Golem with Hug & Slice attack!" commanded Vivian as the abomination of the fusion of a teddy bear and scissors walks towards the shrunken Golem as it opens its arms as wide as possible, and gives it a crushing hug. The scissors widen open as Ancient Gear Golem struggles to get free as the mechanized warrior gets cleaved in two as the bottom half of the golem falls as the top half shuts down as the red eye flickers out and the gears stop grinding.

 **Vivian: 2600**

 **Crowler: 1100**

Never has anyone seen a more…gruesome destruction than what Frightfur Bear did, and some are wondering if this is some new update to the hologram system from Kaiba Corporations.

Crowler shakes it off as he is about to activate his face-down card until he sees that Frigtfur Bear picks up one of the severed arms of Ancient Gear Golem as it swings it around. "Frightfur Bear's effect: when it destroys the opponent's monster, the destroyed monster becomes an equip spell to Frightfur Bear, giving it 1000 more attack points!" Bear proceeds to roar with the new attachment making it (3200 atk/ 1800 def). "I still have Fluffal Dog left to attack with! Go!"

Crowler grits his teeth as he activates his face-down. "Call of the Haunted! With this card, I can revive any monster in my Graveyard in attack mode, so I will use it on Trojan Horse!" The wooden horse springs up from the graveyard.

"Shoot! Vivs almost had him as well!" complained Leon as like everyone else, he is at the edge of his seat at this seemingly back and forth duel.

"Indeed…however I believe Crowler is starting to get flustered." Said Bastion "If Frightfur Bear's effect didn't steal Ancient Gear Golem, it would have been disastrous."

Up in the arena, Alexis and Zane are actually a bit more interested in the duel now. "Well, that settles it. That kid not only has the strongest monster now, but he basically made it impossible for Crowler to retrieve it back with cards like Monster Reborn."

Zane can only nod though.

"Ummm…shoot, I don't want to get Fluffal Dog destroyed, so I will end my Battle Phase and place one card face-down on the field." Said Vivian until he looks at Crowler, with a hardened look "Word of advice Doctor: try to finish me off on your next turn."

"Man this kid has some mad lip, eh Chazz?" asked Robert as he adjusts his glasses

"Got to admit, he really pushed Crowler back into a corner." Said Terry.

Chazz is just getting more and more annoyed at this duel and the rookie.

"My turn now! Draw!" He looks at the card and smiles gleefully "You made the terrible mistake of letting my Trojan Horse live, and you will see why. Like last time, Trojan Horse can act as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of an EARTH monster, so I will do that! I sacrifice Trojan Horse to summon…Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon!" Metallic wings burst out of the wooden horse this time as a serpent like tail comes out. A huge explosion occurs as the Trojan Horse is burst into flames as a thin metal dragon with a glowing chest piece, most likely its power source, takes flight in this battle field. It screeches to the enemy with the stats of (3000 atk/ 3000 def).

Vivian narrows his eyes as he says, "Really that hunk of junk is your other ace monster?" The Fluffal duelist tries to close his mouth but it was too late.

"Oh come on! Why does Vivian get to fight TWO legendary monsters?!" complained Jaden as he stares at awe on Crowler's new monster.

"But…he just called Crowler's ultimate monster a 'hunk of junk'?" pointed out Syrus rather nervously.

"Screw niceties! Vivs is in the right!" exclaimed Leon "I mean, Frightfur Bear is the strongest monster on the field!"

"…For now…" said Bastion ominously.

"Now Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon, attack Fluffal Dog with Gear Pulse attack!" commanded Crowler as Reactor Dragon gains altitude to charge up the chest piece for a laser as Fluffal Dog runs in around in circles trying to avoid it. However, the blast radius was too much as the poor plush gets ripped to shreds as Vivian skids a few feet back.

 **Vivian: 1300**

 **Crowler: 1100**

"…I activate a trap card, Fluffal Crane!" Vivian reveals a card that looks as though it is showing a picture of one of those crane games from carnivals of old. "When a Fluffal monster gets destroyed, I can add one of the destroyed Fluffals from the Graveyard to my hand, and I also draw one card." He adds Fluffal Dog from the Graveyard.

"And now that you're done, I activate Reactor Dragon's special ability!" shouted Crowler "At the end of this card's battle, I can target one spell or trap card on your side of the field and destroy it!"

Vivian catches on what Crowler was trying to do as the tail grabs Golem's severed arms from Frightfur Bear and crushes it, thus bringing Frightfur Bear's stats to (2200 atk/1800 def). "With that I end my turn!"

"Wow! Now has the strongest monster on the field!" said Robert.

"Well of course. There's no way a pro duelist like Dr. Crowler would lose to a rookie." Said Chazz confidently. He cannot wait to see the look on Vivian's face when he is up against this insurmountable wall that only elites can get over.

What happens is that Vivian looks up with a more serious expression as he sighs. "…I told you." He mumbled "I told you should have finished me off last turn. Draw!" Vivian looks at the card. "First I summon Fluffal Dog in attack mode!" Fluffal Dog leaps out of the card as it barks cutely once more. "With his effect, I can add Fluffal Cat to my hand from my deck, but it will go back to the top of my deck."

"And why would you do that young man?"

"If you shut up and wait, maybe you will find out." Said Vivian as he shakes his head and says, "Um…what I meant to say was…um…I have to put one card from my hand to the top of the deck…so I can bring back Edge Imp Sabres from my Graveyard!" The scissors fiend then comes back, silently sharpening its blades as it looks at the new opponent. "And now from my hand, I equip Frightfur Bear with United We Stand." An orange aura starts to surround Frightfur Bear as it roars once again. "United We Stand gives Frightfur Bear 800 attack points for each monster I control! I have 3 monster so Frightfur Bear now has 4600 attack points!"

Crowler can already see what's coming as he tries to shout, "Time out! Time out!"

"Frightfur Bear, attack Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon with Hug & Slice attack!" Frightfur Bear then leaps high into the air to grab onto the Dragon by it's tail. The dragon struggles to get out as Frightfur Bear drags it back to the ground. The dragon continues to struggle as Fluffal Dog and Edge Imp Sabres pin it down even further. Frightfur Bear slams down onto Reactor Dragon with all of it's weight and crushing the machine into smithereens, and thus the rest of Crowler's Life Points.

 **Vivian: 1300**

 **Crowler: 0**

Crowler looks absolutely stunned. Him, a man with a PhD in Dueling, lost to two rookies, and one of them looked to be too poor to own a Duel Disk. The proctors escort Crowler away, and one of them volunteered to drive him home. Vivian sighs as he goes back to the group he just met. He fidgets around as Leon and Jaden all want to congratulate their new friend, oblivious to Vivian's shyness. Bastion puts his hand on his shoulder as a gesture of good-will.

The Fluffal duelist's reaction is to snap at the genius…rudely and loudly. Bastion looks shocked as Jaden said, "What's the big idea? Bastion is just trying to be nice."

"I-I know!" replied Vivian "I…just…I…I'm sorry!" He shoves the Duel Disk right back to Leon and runs off. The four boys look at one another, wondering what just happened.

"…You know…Vivian seems pretty polite but when he dueled Crowler…he…" Syrus is having a tough time trying to find the words.

"Indeed…I think everyone noticed that his personality doesn't seem…consistent." Noted Bastion.

Vivian is outside at the park beneath a giant oak tree, breathing heavily. He looks around to see no one is close by and sits down.

" _Veight…I know you were just trying to help me, but I think you went overboard today."_ Thought Vivian.

" _Hey someone has to protect you Vivian…"_ replied Veight as the voice echoes within the fractured mind of Vivian Kirisaki, who is housing the second personality known as Veight.

 **Chapter end. I am so sorry if it took longer than it should have. Fun fact: I was going to have Vivian win on the turn he used Shrink on Ancient Gear Golem, but realized Crowler still had Call of the Haunted ready to be used. I hope you guys enjoy this though.**


End file.
